


let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

by imnyoung



Series: is christmas without you even christmas at all? [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well... Sorta, happy holidays everyone!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnyoung/pseuds/imnyoung
Summary: Renjun's bringing home his first boyfriend, so of course Jeno is gonna do his darnedest best to make the greatest first impression in the history of first impressions. But really, he's just there to spend time with his boyfriend before he leaves.(Or the one where Jeno'll miss Renjun for the rest of the year.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: is christmas without you even christmas at all? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

**Author's Note:**

> um fair warning....... this is a MESS how do you dialogue even tf
> 
> but i can't not write anything for christmas for jenren so.... 🥳
> 
> also jeno and renjun are seniors at their school and chenle is a junior!!

The streets are illuminated brightly, festive fairy lights hanging from one street light to another. Green, red, and white paint the houses he passes by, and inside each one is warm laughter playing alongside gentle Christmas hits. The streets are absolutely beautiful this time around, yet no one is outside to appreciate it at all.

Well, not exactly, because walking right there with his hands shoved deep inside of his coat’s pockets, is Lee Jeno.

Jeno furrows his eyebrows and huffs, white smoke coming out with each breath he takes as he drags his feet along the sidewalk. It’s so cold, and the normally warm boy expects it’ll turn colder in the night. Jeno cringes, he checked the weather app before leaving earlier, and decided it wasn’t cold enough for a scarf.

Boy, did he regret that now.

Damnit, Jeno can’t even stop and admire the lights in all their glory; his teeth are chattering wildly, the moist from the flowers he bought for Renjun are probably frozen at this point, the pie his parents made him bring is lukewarm at best, and all he wants is to come into the Huang’s (probably) cozy abode and maybe, dive into Renjun’s waiting arms.

At the thought, Jeno warms up a little, but shivers when a gust of wind blows by him. Another thought comes in: it’s them, standing on the Huang’s welcome mat, and he’s in Renjun’s embrace, they’re so close. Jeno’s about to romance him, kiss him square on the lips— suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Huang stand right behind them and they all awkwardly stand there for the rest of the evening. 

Jeno shivers violently, and this time it’s not from the cold. He’s meeting Renjun’s parents for the first time today, so of course his mind thinks it’s the best time to conjure the worst situations to put themselves in. The other day it had been the Huangs highkey judging him and all the decisions he’s made ’til now, and yesterday it had been spilling his hot chocolate on Renjun’s dad’s new sweater, made lovingly by Renjun’s grandmother.

Needless to say, it was a nightmare. I mean, it still is, but while on the bus, Renjun had texted him, assuring that tonight will go smoothly, as long as Jeno never mentions how they got together, because then, Renjun’s mother really _would_ highkey judge him. Jeno replies with the zipped mouth emoji and Renjun with the kissy face _s_ (emphasis on the _S_ , because those were a lot of kissy faces).

It did nothing to soothe Jeno’s nerves. He wanted the Huangs’ approval— No, he wanted more than that. He wanted to be accepted into their family, right then and there. Jeno even wore his best coat (though in retrospect, he has to take it off after he enters the house…) in hopes of impressing them. Jeno never wears his coat, not when he has plenty of soft, thick, warm hoodies readily available in his closet!

Soon, Jeno is walking to their porch, decorated with all sorts of Christmas-themed garlands and lights, and up to their door, where a pine wreath rests, adorned with various flowers and ribbons. Seeing this, Jeno isn’t sure whether he wants to knock or run away.

Before Jeno can even play with the thought of running away, he presses the doorbell, because he actually just might.

Jeno doesn’t even have the chance to straighten his coat before he hears “ _I’ve got it!_ ” coming (suspiciously close) from inside and Renjun’s yanking the door open.

Immediately, Jeno feels warmth seep through his bones at the sight of Renjun, starry eyed and in the ugliest Christmas sweater he’s ever seen, yet still somehow rocking it and looking like the cutest person in the neighbourhood. Renjun smiles widely and takes in his appearance, gently closing the door behind him.

“Lee Jeno, what are you wearing?” Renjun exclaims. Jeno would be worried if not for the amused smile playing on Renjun’s lips. “This is a family dinner, not some Christmas party!”

Jeno put in a lot of thought into his outfit today, thank you very much. He’s got on a black turtleneck, dark jeans, and his tan coat that he only wears for special occasions. Simple, yet mature— or at least, Jeno hopes so. He’s dressing to impress, and so far, it looks like he’s impressing the one that matters the most. 

“Well, I’m not exactly family, am I?” Jeno shrugs, smiling slightly to hide just how nervous he really is.

Renjun’s shoulders drop and he pouts at Jeno for ruining the mood. “No, you’re not family… _yet._ But you will be, I promise. They’ll love you.” Renjun assures him, walking forward until he’s close enough for the mist on their breaths to mingle.

The older reaches up to fix his hair, and Jeno automatically bows his head and leans down so Renjun could reach up easier. Jeno stares down at him, chuckling slightly when Renjun stubbornly refuses to meet his gaze. “Hey.” Jeno said, leaning closer, this time the one to pout.

“Hi,” Renjun replies, chuckling along with him. “Why is your hair so messy? Did you walk here?”

Jeno hesitates, and Renjun’s hand drops away. “Um… and if I did?”

“What! In this cold? The bus stop is three blocks away! What were you thinking?”

“Says the one who’s been sitting by the door all this time.” Jeno teases, “Didn’t even take a second for you to open the door… Were you that excited to see me?”

Renjun punches his arm and flushes a light pink, “Yeah. I am.”

It’s Jeno’s turn to flush deeply. Way before they became official, Jeno confessedhis affections to Renjun quite frequently, straightforwardly and blunt, and Renjun would always be embarrassed about it. Thinking back on it now, Renjun had always stayed subtle about his feelings, never one to wholly address them, but now that he does, he’s leaving Jeno with his heart in his throat, threatening to burst out whenever he says what’s on his mind.

Jeno exhales slowly, hand coming up to rub at his reddening cheeks. Renjun laughs at him, he knows his effect very well, and he always uses it to his advantage. Not that Jeno’s complaining. “Ah, you… Here. Take these.” Jeno nudges the small bouquet of flowers towards Renjun.

“For me?” Renjun’s eyes sparkle as they meet Jeno’s and a brilliant smile blooms on his face when Jeno readily nods. “Thank you, Jen.”

“You’re welcome.” Jeno’s hand tingles, from the cold maybe, but it itches to take Renjun’s into his.

But Renjun beats him to it, reaching out to clasp them together and he holds on tight. “No, really. Thank you. I know you’re nervous— I am— and I invited you on such short notice and just… Thanks for being here tonight, Jeno. It really means a lot.” Pulling the younger closer by the hand, Renjun presses a short kiss on his cheek, and then one on his knuckles.

“You know I’d do anything to be with you.” Jeno says so softly, it might as well be carried in the wind, but Renjun is listening so intently, gazing up at him so tenderly that Jeno forgets why he was nervous in the first place.

Renjun squeezes his hand once, before pulling him along, “Come on, they’re probably waiting.”

The interior of their house is just what Jeno was expecting, the walls painted in warm tones and plenty of knick-knacks neatly standing on shelves. It’s endearingly obvious who decorated the place, from the abundance of fairy lights (that’s Renjun) to the small Santa hat on the wooden pole Renjun just made him hang his coat on (and that’s Chenle).

They head straight for the kitchen, where he sees the Huangs preparing dinner, speaking animatedly in Mandarin.Jeno hopes Renjun didn’t feel his hand start to become clammy, before wondering if it was okay to even hold hands with Renjun in front of his parents in the first place.

Mrs. Huang is the first to notice them standing awkwardly by the door and she hurries to wipe her hands on her apron, speaking in rapid Mandarin. ” _Oh, dear, his boyfriend’s here. Honey, come on._ ” She approaches him with a motherly smile. “Hello, you must be Jeno, yes?”

Jeno bows, perhaps a bit lower than he meant, and when he rises, it’s way too fast, and he almost stumbles if it wasn’t for the older’s hand keeping him grounded. “Good evening, um, yeah, I’m Lee Jeno…” The younger looks between her and Renjun, unsure of what to say next.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Renjun said, proudly. It almost makes Jeno choke on his spit.

Mrs. Huang laughs heartily before opening up her arms for a hug. “You can say it proudly, Jeno!” Her embrace is warm and welcoming, and when she pulls back she smiling wider than before. “And so handsome as well, Jun, how’d you do it?”

” _Mom!_ "

Mrs. Huang just laughs at Renjun’s increasingly exasperated expression before Mr. Huang approaches them, eyes just as soft as Renjun’s mother’s, before pulling him into another hug.

“It’s good to see you, Jeno. We’ve been hearing all sorts of things about you.”

Side-eyeing Renjun, the older quickly looks away with a small smile on his lips.

“Oh! Are those flowers for Renjun?” Mrs. Huang pitches in, hands clasped by her front like she’s seeing something so precious. “They’re so beautiful, Jeno. You shouldn’t have.”

Renjun raises a finger, “Uh, mom—“

“Aren’t you spoiling our son a bit too much? First, it was this dinner and now—“

“Honey, maybe you should slow down a bit.” Mr. Huang said, caressing the back of his partner before throwing an amused smile to both of them. “We’re just a bit excited since it’s your first time to bring anyone home, Jun.”

Jeno quirks an eyebrow at Renjun for that, but his heart warms at the implication that Jeno is his first serious relationship. They’ve discussed previous partners before (can you believe Renjun’s surprise when he discovered he dated Jaemin for two months) but it’s only now that Jeno knows about _this._ It makes him feel all tingly inside.

“Honey, go call Chenle, the table’s already set up! We don’t want the food getting cold now, do we?” Gesturing to the table, Mrs. Huang makes them sit beside each other, of course, and Renjun passes his mom the pie Jeno’s mom made him carry. Though it’s cold already, Mrs. Huang takes it with a big smile, even placing it by the center.

Chenle makes his presence known with the loud thumps of this footsteps on the wooden stairs; what else would you expect, this boy is a loud mess. He comes in like a whirlwind, his voice gradually getting louder as he comes closer. “Really? Are you serious? Jeno hyung is really here—”

Jeno and Chenle’s eyes meet as he walks in. “Oh my god, today is bring your boyfriend to family dinner day. I never thought the day would come.”

Renjun scoffs beside him. “Jealous much?”

Ignoring the older altogether, Chenle plops himself beside Renjun.

Chenle is Renjun’s childhood friend from China, though at this point, Jeno sort of considers them as siblings. Renjun and his parents had been living in the country since Renjun finished middle school and the two had been separated but continued to talk as penpals and through the use of Weibo. When Chenle finished middle school, he decided that he wanted to major in music in South Korea, but his parents wouldn’t allow him to go alone, so Renjun’s parents (who are also Chenle’s parents’ friends) had took him in. Ever since then, they’ve been nothing short of inseparable.

The younger boy was a pivotal factor in his and Renjun’s relationship, because he’s the one who made them meet in the first place. For that, Jeno is forever thankful.

“Hey Chenle.” Jeno waves.

“Hi hyung!” Chenle greets just as cheerily. _Too_ cheerily, in Renjun’s opinion, so he squints at him over Jeno’s shoulder and he makes sure Chenle sees it.

Oh, does Chenle see it. The youngest of them all guffaws.

Dinner goes smoothly. Mrs. Huang’s hot pot is super delicious, Jeno tries to answer all of their questions but manages to avoid recalling how the two of them got together. Renjun tries to tone down their interrogations but is mostly a red mess himself and Chenle is… suspiciously quiet; only chiming in to point something out that brings forth more questions or to snicker at something someone said. The one time he says something, it’s _chaos._

“Hey, why are you guys so nice today? You usually aren’t like this…” Chenle asks, sounding scandalised, then Renjun’s parents are asking _more_ questions, and Renjun’s saying something sounding mildly threatening in Mandarin to Chenle as he cackles around his food.

Ahem.

The one and only reason Jeno didn’t freak the heck out or maybe stutter into oblivion is Renjun’s hand occasionally coming to squeeze his under the table, rubbing his thumb against the expanse of his palm to calm him down at times. It’s a comfort Jeno never would’ve thought he’d crave, but he doesn’t question it because it’s Renjun.

Dinner goes smoothly, especially the part where the Huangs have Chenle wash the dishes.

“We already cooked dinner, and Junnie can’t do them, he has a guest over. Besides, isn’t it your turn to wash anyway?”

Chenle opens his mouth to complain and Jeno interrupts, “Um, I could wash the dishes, I don’t mind.”

Mrs. Huang looks over at him appreciatively, and Jeno internally fist-pumps; he read an online article that said that in order to win your boyfriend’s parents’ favor, you should offer to do chores for them. So far, it looks like it’s working.

But Mrs. Huang just laughs and waves him away, “Nonsense, Jeno, you already have enough brownie points.” Turning to Chenle, she urges him to move. “Come on, sweetie, these dishes aren’t going to do themselves!”

(But Jeno still helps Chenle put the dishes by the sink anyway, after all, Chenle _is_ Jeno’s favorite dongsaeng.)

🎄

“Sorry about Lele, he’s a big brat.” Renjun said as they exit the kitchen side by side. Jeno made it his mission to stay glued to Renjun’s side tonight, and nothing will stop him.

Jeno shrugs, “It’s not a big deal, Chenle’s pretty cute anyway.” The younger of the two match Renjun’s deadpan stare with a grin of his own.

Huffing, Renjun shakes his head. “Mom said you spoil me too much, but I swear Chenle’s the one you spoil way too much.”

_Cute_ , Jeno thinks. He knocks shoulders with the older gently, “Hey. You know who I think is cuter?”

Renjun doesn’t look impressed. “Your baby pictures!”

At Jeno’s peppy outburst, Renjun breaks into giggles, lips twisting into an embarrassed smile. “Ah, I knew I should’ve kept them! I mean, I was about to.”

Jeno runs his fingers over a portrait of the Huangs, posed primly in some studio in China. If Jeno inspects any closer, he’d realize that Renjun has his mother’s eyes, and his father’s nose. “Why? They’re cute! They make the place look more home-y.”

There’s so much photos, some collaged but mostly framed on the walls, filling their home with memories not even made here. It gives Jeno a feeling that he’s known Renjun for much longer than he has, when in reality they’ve only known each other for three years, and have been together for 6 months. Jeno’s eyes roam around, taking it all in.

His eyes land on a picture of 7 year old Renjun, legs dangling from a swing too high for him, smiling brightly at whichever parent is behind the camera. Jeno sighs softly as he runs his finger through its wooden frame. They may have known each other for a short time, but Jeno intends to stay in Renjun’s life for much, much longer than that.

Jeno turns around, approaching Renjun who’s leaning against the arch of the door between the kitchen and the living room. “You know, your house is nice and all, but there’s something missing here.”

“What?” Renjun asks, head tilting up as Jeno leans closer, nearly crushing him.

Jeno grins boyishly, mischief dancing in his eyes. “A mistletoe.”

Renjun pushes him away, amused. “No way I’m putting that in here. Mom and Dad do that enough, and I’m pretty sure I’m not the one Chenle wants to kiss.”

Jeno recedes, he’s also pretty sure he’d be upset if Chenle wanted to do that, but thankfully they both know that isn’t the case. Still though, he pouts. “You didn’t think of me while decorating?”

Renjun snorts, pulling him closer by the hook of his pants. “Didn’t think I had to have an excuse to kiss you.”

Jeno lets himself be pulled, knocking foreheads with the older. Jeno feels light; he’s just met Renjun’s parents and so far, nothing’s has gone wrong. He’s spending an early Christmas with the person he feels he wants to be with for the rest of his life and—

“There you guys are!” Mr. Huang exclaims, and the two of them jump away from each other at light-speed. “I’ve been looking everywhere. Look! I found our camera, so I thought why not take photos to commemorate?”

Waving around the old digital camera, Jeno feels his heart start to slow down enough. Relieved, he smiles and wraps an arm around Renjun’s shoulders. Renjun looks annoyed, glaring half-heartedly at his father who unknowingly ruined the moment before smiling at the camera pointed at them and striking a pose.

They take a few photos, and when his father seemed satisfied, Renjun takes his hand and pulls him along to the living room, where it was deserted and warm as someone had kindly kindled the fireplace.

Renjun sits them down in front of the fire and scoots over until their knees are knocking against each other. Renjun isn’t the type to be clingy, and Jeno isn’t either, so this behaviour is something out of the blue for the both of them.

“Is something up?” Jeno asks. Renjun has his arm linked with his, his cashmere sweater keeps on catching along the ribbed lines of Jeno’s turtleneck as he shifts to find the perfect, comfortable position.

“Everything’s fine.” Renjun answers, shoulders drooping. Jeno knows him enough to know that something _isn’t_ fine. “I just want to spend as much time with you as I can.”

The fire crackles in front, sending sparks along the firewood and there are no words exchanged. Jeno finds himself mesmerised in them, eyes glazing over and just staring straight ahead. He doesn’t know what to say. He can’t help but get get lost in them, like he’s done so for the past days.

The fire is warm, Renjun’s body against his side even more so, and inside: he feels fireflies swarm his being, lighting up every nerve and making him hypersensitive of the older beside him. But he knows this fleeting feeling well, the fireflies sleep little by little until Jeno feels a small shiver crawl down his spine whenever he isn’t with Renjun.

Last year, Jeno had spent the holidays pining over Renjun, who was just a bus away. Now, he’s Renjun’s boyfriend but he’s still pining over him, who will be oceans away first thing in the morning.

Jeno has a feeling this Christmas will be colder than the last.

Actually, the two of them had plans. Every lunch break was spent planning on what they’d do during their holiday break, huddled in the corner in their own world with the occasional quip for outing plans for their small group.

They were supposed to come to the Lee’s for some Christmas Eve dinner and then watch the New Year’s fireworks at Renjun’s neighbourhood. They had to go ice skating at the park in the next city, because Jaemin said that only the local kids skate there and it’d be like their own winter wonderland. They were supposed to eat some late night ramen in that new restaurant that sweared it was authentic beside Han river, and watch the stars on the hill Jisung liked to escape to when he needed some time alone for himself.

Jeno was looking forward to all that, but suddenly Renjun had to be back home— to his _real_ home— and Jeno can’t have it in himself to be upset. They see each other all the time at school, spend nearly every hour together, but Renjun hasn’t seen his relatives in so long. The older talks about them often enough, though he doesn’t say that he misses them, Jeno knows he does.

So of course Jeno’s gonna be happy for him! It’s just a bit unfortunate that their first Christmas together will be spent apart.

Jeno breathes lightly, hand seeking out Renjun’s from between their bodies. It intertwines naturally, the older’s fingers twitching between his grip. He’s also fidgeting a lot, picking the fabric of the rug underneath them. Renjun is restless.

“You know, I got you another present.” Jeno starts, thumb rubbing over Renjun’s hand to calm him down.

“Oh? The flowers were a present? I thought it was some boyfriend requirement.” Jeno bumps against Renjun, the older laughing when Jeno rolls his eyes. “What is it?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Jeno winks, “I got your parents and Chenle some as well, because I know Chenle will whine and try to say something.”

“Sounds just like him! Maybe I’ll buy the guys some presents from China, since they’ll be asking for it anyway.”

And just like that, Renjun is talking. Jeno hopes whatever Renjun was thinking about isn’t too worrying, or else he’d worry as well. It’s calming to hear Renjun softly talking over the crackling fire, his voice soothing like water over a burned wound. Jeno hasn’t said it yet, but he loves it when Renjun gets chatty and even more when he sings. No one notices (except maybe Donghyuck, _he thinks_ ) but when Renjun opens his mouth, Jeno immediately stops to listen.

Today isn’t an exception, he lets Renjun do the talking, because he’s sure he’ll miss it when Renjun leaves. Speaking of leaving…

“Jeno, listen.” Renjun faltered, and this time Renjun’s the one rubbing circles into his palm. “I’m sorry we can’t do what we planned.”

Jeno startles, making Renjun’s head rise from his shoulder. “Woah, why are you sorry? You don’t have to be!” Jeno laughs, trying to lighten his mood.

Renjun doesn’t look convinced. Jeno slaps Renjun’s knee lightly. “I’m serious! It’s okay, we can always call each other and if you think about it, we’ll see twice the fireworks on New Year’s!” Jeno pinches Renjun’s cheek until there’s a hint of a smile on the corner of his lips. “See? It’ll be great.”

“What we’ll really see is a bunch of pixelated light but whatever.” Renjun remarked.

But Jeno refuses to be pessimistic on a night as good as this. “As long as we’ll see each other, it’s gonna be alright.”

There’s distant shuffling coming from the stairs, “Presents! It’s presents time, gather around, come on!” Renjun’s mother sings, coming into the room with bags of presents on her arms. Jeno and Renjun don’t rush to separate, rising from the fireplace to help her.

Mr. Huang and Chenle come in after a minute, hands filled with their own presents. They place it under the small Christmas tree Chenle apparently bought, because he said _’Christmas feels all wrong without it’_.

They exchange gifts, and it’s filled with smiles, words of gratitude being said here and there. It was worth travelling three hours to see Mr. and Mrs. Huang’s look of delight when they see the build-your-own-terrarium set he bought them, since Renjun once mentioned they were interested in those. 

_(“Oh, Jeno, it looks great! How did you know we wanted one?”_

_Jeno and Renjun spare a look, before deciding that they want to impress them, so Jeno shrugs. “Just a lucky guess.”)_

Chenle gave him a Jeno gets Chenle a bicycle helmet, to which Renjun snickers loudly and Chenle throws him a look of true confusion. It’s the sea and the waves are painted various shades of blue, some dolphins jumping around in there.

_(”What is this? I don’t get it.” Chenle said, turning the helmet to inspect the designs closer._

_“Don’t pretend you didn’t see me when you were speeding down the slope on Jisung’s bike last month. You’re lucky you got away with a few scratches.” Jeno scolds him._

_Chenle smiles at the memory, “But I like the thrill!”_

_Renjun coughs, “He just wants to hang off Jisung…”_

_Chenle mimics hitting Renjun with the gift and Renjun ducks behind Jeno. Nonetheless, Chenle smiles fondly at the helmet and wears it even if he isn’t speeding on Jisung’s bike right now, beaming up at Jeno, “Thank you, hyung! I’ll use it well.”)_

When it’s Renjun’s turn, Jeno holds out a yellow envelope, and the older feigns surprise. “Oh, is it money?”

Jeno looks unimpressed, “You’re an ass, you know that?”

Renjun takes the envelope, slowly peeling off the washi tape (it has cats on it!) sealing it. Renjun gasps, holding out two tickets. “No way. Jeno!”

It’s tickets to the art gallery Renjun had wanted to go to since September. Supposedly, they were already closed and were set to move the exhibit to the Philippines next year. Thankfully, Jeno followed their page and saw that they extended their stay in South Korea until January, and without another thought, Jeno bought it.

“These are expensive, how’d you get them?” Renjun’s eyes are sparkling, looking like he can’t believe he’s holding unto the tickets.

Jeno shrugs, pleased that Renjun seems ecstatic about his gift. “My parents gave me some money.”

“Are you serious? And you spent them on _these?_ ”

“So we can date when you get back, I’m only making sure that you’re gonna spend time with me.” Jeno sighs jokingly, dipping his head down for dramatic effect.

Renjun envelops Jeno in a sudden hug, and Jeno struggles to stand still because Renjun is putting all of his weight on him. “We’re dating when we get back, whether we’ve got tickets or not. I was planning on it too, you know.”

Renjun can’t see it, but Jeno grins so wide, Chenle would probably call him creepy. “I knew that… So this means we’re going on two dates, right?”

🎄

Chenle just finished playing a piano piece that Renjun performed with when they still studied in China, and after much persuasion, made Renjun dance to it. Jeno knew he danced ballet, but seeing him in action left him in awe.

It’s a half past ten when Renjun’s mother stretches up from her seat, “Well, it’s getting late now, and we’ve got an early flight tomorrow boys.”

Renjun’s grin slips off his face, it is getting late, but Jeno honestly wants to stay.Sadly, things don’t work like that.

“Jeno sweetie, it’s been so nice to meet you. You’re such a sweet boy, thank you for taking care of our Junnie. Thank you for coming tonight.”

“It’s my pleasure, Mrs. Huang.”

Mrs. Huang guffaws, “Mrs. Huang? No need to be so formal, Jeno. You can call me ‘mom’ and you can call him ‘dad’. Don’t worry, it feels right anyway.” She said, smiling warmly at him.

“Okay. It was nice meeting you as well, and thank you for accepting us.” Jeno rubs the back of his neck, feeling a blush crawling into his cheeks.

“Nonsense, Jeno. You’re even sweeter than my son, you might as well hang off him so it rubs off on him.” Both his parents laugh at that and Renjun huffs, pulling Jeno towards the door.

“We’re going now!” Renjun declared, and Jeno barely has time to bid them goodnight before he’s whisked away.

When they get to the door, it’s dead silent between them, and it’s pretty much a crime to look this down during (not quite) Christmas, but here they are: standing in front of the door with hands full of presents, but hearts feeling drained, emptier by the second.

Jeno isn’t quite sure what to say. Hell, he doesn’t even know if he can say anything without his voice giving up on him, so he keeps his mouth shut, waiting silently for Renjun to walk him out the door.

Jeno glances at him, and sees Renjun with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips turned down, just as conflicted as him. They both don’t want to leave, but they have to.

” _Oh my god,_ ” is heard from the living room, and suddenly there are steps (or stomps, more like) approaching and Chenle’s giving Renjun a gift-wrapped box.

“Gē, you _almost_ forgot this!” Chenle said, before he opens the door and shoves them both outside. “See you next year, Jeno hyung!” He waves by the window before closing the blinds too.

Inside, you can hear Chenle’s boisterous voice, “Okay, so who wants to hear my piano rendition of All I Want For Christmas Is You?”

Jeno smiles at Chenle’s antics. It’s so like him to say that, pushing them past awkwardness to actually doing something then playing an over-the-top song to distract the parents. He turns to Renjun ready to say just that, but the older is already twinkling, looking over fondly at the closed door.

“God, he’s so stubborn…” Renjun said, fidgeting with the box at hand, he shuffles his feet, and he keeps alternating between the striped box and Jeno’s shoes.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jeno asks, noticing Renjun starting become restless again. “Are you cold?” He asks again, moving to take off his scarf— Jeno hesitates, cursing himself for not thinking to bring gloves or a scarf— and starting to shrug off his coat.

“No, no! You’re the one that’s cold!” Renjun laughs, poking fun at Jeno’s red nose. “Here, take this.”

Renjun hands him the box, and for a box that big, Jeno’s surprised it’s so light. But then Renjun grips his shoulder and pulls him down, placing a warm palm against his neck and a small gentle peck against the tip of his nose and the initial surprise seems so minuscule compared to now.

Dazed, Jeno nearly drops the box. His nose is tingling, and he wants to scrunch it up to make it go away, or maybe he wants Renjun to do it again.

“Open it.” Renjun urges, eyes twinkling in anticipation.

Jeno bites his lip, he doesn’t know what to expect from such a big yet light box but he’ll love anything Renjun gives him anyway. He pulls the ribbon apart, before delicately opening the box.

It’s a scarf. Red and green in big stripes, small speckles of yellow stars dotted here and there, and at the end there’s a Christmas tree, uneven and colorful ornaments hanging off of it. Underneath the tree, is a simple stitch of Moomin and a white dog, the one that resembles him the most, a samoyed.

“I made it, if you can’t tell. Did I tell you my grandmother used to knit? She taught me some basics, but that was so long ago. Some parts are a bit wonky, so sorry about that. I tried to make it as best as possible but we’re leaving tomorrow and I _have_ to give this to you today…” Renjun rambles, trailing off when Jeno finally raises his eyes to his level, done admiring Renjun’s handiwork.

“Renjun,” Jeno starts, gaze turning soft. “Don’t worry about it, it’s beautiful. I love it.”

“Are you just saying that?” Renjun asks, but knows that Jeno’s being sincere.

“Of course not.” Sure, the samoyed looks more like a two balls with ears and a face, and Moomin still sort of resembles himself, and the tree looks like it’s about to fall over, but Jeno _loves_ it. It’s made with Renjun’s love and effort, of course he’ll love it! Hell, this could have been an unfinished mess and Jeno would still wear it proudly for the rest of winter. 

“You know, I almost didn’t give it to you. I don’t like my work half-assed. But Lele kept telling me to just do it! He said you probably wouldn’t mind that it looks like a mess.” The older huffs, smoke coming from his breath. “Now I’m really glad I did.”

Renjun beams at him, and Jeno is temporarily blinded. Everything is beautiful. The lights surround them in joyful celebration, laughter and merry chatter heard from all around, it’s a nice thing to hear.

Snow threatens to fall from the sky, and for every breath they take, smoke rises from the air, dissipating into nothing. Jeno shivers a little in his coat and even Renjun is shaking a bit. It’s cold.

“Put it on me.” Jeno pouts, holding the scarf towards his boyfriend.

Renjun snatches it away, rolling his eyes fondly and calling him a big baby under his breath in one motion. Jeno doesn’t lean down, smiling down at him. He likes watching Renjun tiptoe over him, arms outstretched as he wraps the knitted scarf delicately around his neck. They’re in the same situation they were in earlier, except this time there were no more parents expecting Jeno and the blinds are closed. Finally, there’s no one here to disturb them.

“Comfy?” Renjun asks, making final fixes and for all his rambling, puts his stitching at the center of his coat.

Slowly, Jeno nods. “Very. Now kiss me.”

Renjun just smirks at him, seemingly prepared for the comment because he cups his hands on Jeno’s reddening cheeks, pulling him down just as Jeno rests his hands on Renjun’s waist, slipping them under his sweater for warmth. Renjun tenses just before their lips meet, and he holds back a small smile and bites Jeno’s lower lip in retaliation before slotting them together. 

Their lips are chapped from the cold weather, but Jeno’s always been addicted to the slide of their lips, the way Renjun’s tongue darts out sometimes, how they both have to part once in a while because they know they won’t stop. It doesn’t get more heated than that, as they opt to part then. Renjun’s hands find their way around Jeno’s shoulders, cheek resting against his chest, listening to the younger’s steady heartbeat. Jeno rocks them back and forth, swaying to the sweet piano Chenle decided to play instead.

“Now you should really get going.” Renjun looks up and whispers, but his embrace remains tight.

Jeno takes one look at Renjun’s red lips and swoops in to take another kiss. “I should, shouldn’t I?”

“Yeah.” Renjun whispers, eyes flitting down to Jeno’s own.

Jeno sighs heavily before stepping back, immediately, his fingertips feel frosty. “Have a safe flight, Renjun-ah. You’ll call before you go, right?”

Renjun raises the end of the scarf across his nose playfully, burying Jeno in it. “Of course I will, you dweeb. Stay warm, alright?” Renjun can’t help it, he presses a sweet kiss on Jeno’s cheek. “Goodnight.”

The short peck has Jeno bashful and he doesn’t bother hiding his pleased grin. “Goodnight. Merry Christmas, Renjun.”

With that, Jeno steps down the porch, enjoying the way the scarf bounces with every step he takes. Renjun watches him leave, waving cutely when their eyes meet. Jeno waves back.

The next time they’ll see each other is next year, but Jeno doesn’t mind, in fact, he’s already looking forward to next year and the year after, and the year after that. The thought makes Jeno feel giddy, and he hides his smile underneath the layers of the scarf, before going on his way.

Smiling throughout the whole trip home, Jeno is warm.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays everyone!! i hope everyone enjoys the remaining days of this year !!! 🥰


End file.
